


Experiments For Hybrids

by Crystal_Rose3099



Category: Skymedia - Fandom
Genre: Experiments, Government is evil, Hopefully an entertaining story, Hybrids, Kidnapping, More Powers, Multi, escaping, poor children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose3099/pseuds/Crystal_Rose3099
Summary: These kids were taken from their families when they were little. This secret organization had experimented on them. They all have secret powers that this organization doesnt know about. Lets see how their adventure goes!





	1. Chapter 1

Max's POV  
\------

I was laying in my cubby hole, doing absolutely nothing. I really should get up, but I don't feel like it. (Same Max. Same) I don't think the others will mind if I sleep in for a few more minutes. I close my eyes and start to drift into slumber, but then something crashes from outside. 

I jolt awake and quickly get out of my bed. I leave my room and peek outside to see what's going on. I step outside to see Jess and Adam on the ground, fighting. 

"What is going on here?!" I shout. I was trying to sleep! They dare wake me up with all this pettiness?!

"We're seeing who is the stronger wolf!" Adam exclaims. 

"Ya! I'm winning of course! The winner is gunna fight Nick," Jess explains. 

"Hey Max! We should fight to see who is the stronger fox!" Ross suggests. I walk over to everyone so we wouldn't have to yell across the room. 

"No," I tell them simply. I don't want to physically hurt Ross. 

Ross starts giving me puppy dog eyes, "please~?!"

"Absolutely not," I answer. It's hard to resist Ross's puppy dog eyes. 

"Please~?!" He begs with the puppy dog eyes. 

I give up, "fiiine!!!!"

He jumps in joy. "Let's just do it already. I want to go back to sleep!" I complain. 

"Oh? Ross and Mad Max are going to fight?" Red asks as he and Barney leave their cubby and comes over to where we all are.

"Yup," I say angrily. I'll kill Red after the fight and after I take a nap. 

"Yo Cory, Nick! Ross and Max are gonna fight to see who is stronger!" Red shouts at the direction where Nick and Cory's cubby is. 

Cory and Nick poke their heads out of their cubby. "Really? Max is going to fight Ross?" Nick asks. Red nods. Cory and Nick leave their cubby and walk to the rest of us.

Shelby seems to have heard everything since she leaves her cubby and joins the rest of us. 

"Max and Ross are seriously going to fight?" She asks. 

"Ye! And I'm going to beat Max!" Ross says with determination (DETERMINATION!!!) laced in his voice.

"Good luck with that, bud." I tell him and pat him on the back. 

"If we had money I would bet $10 on Ross!" Cory shouts. 

"I'm with Cory!" Red exclaims in agreement. 

"Max is obviously gonna win," Jess says. 

"Ya, how is Ross going to win? Max is so much stronger than him," Adam says. 

"Not true! I'm stronger!" Ross complains. 

"How about we just start so we can end this quicker? I'm tired and I don't feel like dealing with this. (Same Max. Max is now my soul animal)

Ross nods and gets into a weird fighting position. I just sigh and stand up straight. I'm sure I can take Ross. Like seriously, I'm going to win so easily. (Don't get cocky, Max)

"I'll be referee!" Adam shouts and gets in between Ross and I. 

"Ok? Ready, Set, Go!" Adam shouts and runs out of the center to everyone else. 

Since I'm going easy on Ross, I let him take the first strike. I expect him to do something stupid, but am shocked when Ross runs at me and full on tackles me to the ground.

My head bashes on the ground and I start to feel pain going through my head. I feel liquid around my head. Is someone bleeding? Everything is fuzzy. I can't see anyone. Where did everyone go? Why does everything hurt? I only see blurry outlines and I only feel pain. I hear people. They're yelling someone's name. I can't hear what they're saying if they're saying anything. More blurry outlines are in my vision. Everything is too dizzy. The ringing in my ear is too loud to hear what the shouts are shouting. I see an outline. It looks like Ross. I reach my hand out to him, but it falls. I can't move my hand. I can't move anything. I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me. I'm sorry.


	2. Planning

Michael's POV  
\------

    We all see Max fall to the floor. I expect him to get up, but he doesn't. In fact he doesn't move at all. He's limp. I rush over to Max to make sure he's alright. I was about to grab him, but Ross beats me to it. He's tightly holding on to Max and sobbing. 

    "What are we going to do?! How do we get help?" I ask in worry. 

    "I don't know....!" Jess answers as she tries to take Max away from Ross. Ross is refusing to let Max go and hugs him tighter. 

    "Max is tough. I'm sure he's fine." Cory says nonchalantly. However, I can see the concern in his eyes. 

    Adam looks over to Cory with a glare, "how can you not care?! Your friend was just knocked out!" 

    "Adam, there is no need to get angry. People respond differently to things like this," Jin tells Adam. 

"Of course I care. It just doesn't seem like a serious wound," Cory tells Adam. 

"I'm just bewildered that Ross was even able to knock Max out," Nick says honestly. 

"I'm wondering that too," Barney says. 

"I-I don't even know my-myself," Ross says, sniffling. 

Shelby gently hugs Ross, "don'r worry. Max is strong. He'll be ok."

The door opens to reveal three government people. (I know what they're called, but the characters don't.) One steps in and walks towards us. He reaches forward for Max, but Ross clutches him tighter. 

"We need to take subject #28 to make sure everything is ok," the man tells Ross. 

Ross, reluctantly, lets go of Max and the man picks Max up. He walks out of the room and the other two men close and lock the door. 

After they leave, Ross covers his face and starts sobbing again, "I-I can't believe I did that to my best friend..!!!" 

Jess walks over to Ross and hugs him tightly, "don't worry. Max will forgive you. Also he'll be fine." 

"I don't think he will," Cory replies.

"Wha- Why not?!" Adam asks in shock. 

"Remember how they tricked us all, and experimented on us? Who's to say they won't experiment on him more?" Cory snaps back.

The room was mostly silent, other than Ross's crying. We all realized at this point how bad of an idea it was to let those liars take Max. 

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!!!!" Jess screeches in dismay. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM IF THEY DO ANYTHING TO MAX!!!" Shelby shrieks, her high-pitched voice going higher than I thought was humanly possible. (Rip them.)

"We need a plan," Jin states, and the rest of us nod in agreement.

"Well, they've led us around this place many times so it shouldn't be hard to fund the room they put him in. So we just have to wait for the right time, and grab him. After that we need to find an exit. Lastly, we find a place to hide!" Jin concludes. We all nod in understanding.

"When should we get him?" I ask. 

"Hm... Probably tomorrow. For now, we should rest and build up our strength and stamina, so we're prepared tomorrow," Nick answers. 

"Alrighty then! Let's go to sleep! Night peeps!" Adam shouts and goes to his cubby. 

"Good night~! Don't let the bed bugs bite~!" Jess exclaims and goes inside her cubby. 

"Good night!" Nick, Cory, and Shelby exclaim in unison while heading to their respective cubbies. 

"Good night everyone!" Jin and I say/shout and I skip to my cubby while Jin walks to his. 

"Good night...." Ross says sadly, but determined.

"Night Dirts," Barney says and heads for his cubby. 

'Hopefully they won't do anything bad to him," I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Moving

Ross's POV  
\---------

    It has been a few days since those disgusting people took Max. Even though we has created a plan to save him, but they never came in to take us somewhere else. We were all worried and anxious. They usually took us out everyday for tests. 

    Finally, after a few days of crying, suffering, and more crying, they come in. However... They didn't have Max... Please don't be what I think it is...

    "We would like to see Subject #19. For the rest of you, subject #28 will come back shortly." One of the government people tell us. 

    Oh... I have to leave... I don't even get to see Max... I don't want to leave before apologizing.

    I look over at my friends and they give me a sympathetical expression. Jess puts her hand on my shoulder and pats it a bit. "Don't worry. I'll give him your regards."

    "Thanks, Jess." I thank her. She smiles brightly and lets go of my shoulder. She walks back to the rest of the group who all look a bit upset.

    I walk out of the room with the horrible people as they lead me to a new room. The new room looked exactly like my old room however there were new people here. They all looked at me, sadly? There were five of them.

    One of them had blue hair, huge glasses, and dog ears and tail. He seemed nice. He also had paper and pencils in front of him. He seems good at art!

    The next one has blonde hair, tall, and looked somewhat like a lion. He was near a heater and rubbing his hands. He looked threatening and ready to fight.

    Oh hey! I just realized they were all males! The next man had neon blue hair, wings, and wore a lot of black. He was next to the cooler and seemed to like it. Usually coolers are cold. No one usually likes the cold.

    Two boys were sitting next to each other. One of them had black wings, black hair, and glasses. He looked skeptical of me.The male next to him had long green hair, a jester hat, and just wearing a very purple and green outfit.

    The government people close the door behind us. Probably so we wouldn't try to escape. "Everyone, meet Subject #19! He has recently developed his power. He has the Power of Strength. Subject #19, this is where you will stay for now on." One of them explain.

    "Wait what?!" I exclaim. "Why?! No I can't! I have to see Max again!" 

    "Subject #28 is perfectly fine. He'll return back to the other room." The  person tells me.

    They then turn around and exit the room. I still had so many questions I needed to ask! Why can't I go back?

    "So... To break the ice, I'm Jon! I'm a dog hybrid! I'm also subject #15. I have the Power Of Telekinesis. If you have any questions, just ask me!" The male with green hair and a weird outfit introduces. 

    "I'm Nick. I'm a bat hybrid and I'm subject #16. I have the Power Of Seeing." The male next to Jon greets.

    "Names Uni! I'm also a dog hybrid! I'm subject #20 and I have the Power Of Creation!" The boy with big glasses and deep accent says.

    "Hello, I am Dawn. I am a Phoenix Hybrid and I have the Power Of Frost. I am subject #25" The boy with neon blue greets me.

    "And lastly is me!" The really tall one starts. "I am Tommy! I am subject #27 and I have the Power Of Explosives."

    "Well, I am Ross, subject #19. But... I don't know what this Power Of Something stuff is. All I know is that I have to get back to my friends." I tell them.

    "Oh! Well basically, when they tested on us they made us all have powers. Or at least tried to. Some people discover them later, or just don't have any at all!" Jon answers, merrily.

    "I see..." I say slowly. "I still really want to just go back to my friends."

    "Don't worry. We understand. They took our friend, Ashlie, to where your friends are because she hasn't shown signs of having powers." Dawn tells me.

    This will be interesting. At least I can ask them questions and learn more about this hell hole. Time to make the most of this situation.


End file.
